


Vacation

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [441]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: could you please write mpreg padackles how jared is pregnant and because of that they have to take a break from shooting supernatural so therefore jensen insists they go on a vacation somewhere in the mountains with fresh air and quiet time with his husband and when they go there they lay down for 3 hours and all jensen does is rub jared's belly and they're both happy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts here, please send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

When Jared and Jensen were told to take a break from filming, they couldn’t have been happier, knowing that it would give them time to focus on the life that was growing inside of Jared.

Jensen had promised a vacation, but remained the whereabouts unknown to Jared, wanting it to be a surprise.

“Will I like it?” Jared asked, with a grin.

“Jare, you'll  _love_  it.” Jensen promised, giving his husband a soft kiss.

Jared grinned, and nodded, trusting Jensen, and they got ready for their vacation.

Jensen drove, making Jared keep his eyes shut, or wearing a blindfold as they drove to their destination.

“Can I open my eyes  _now_?” Jared asked, growing excited in his seat.

“Almost Jared, almost. If you don’t stop asking, I’m going to blindfold you again.” Jensen threatened playfully.

“OK…OK…” Jared sighed, grinning, as he lounged in his seat.

Jensen drove until he parked in front of a cabin, and smiled from ear to ear. “Open your eyes, baby.” Jensen said.

Jared’s eyes opened and he looked around, eyes growing larger.

“We’re in the mountains.” Jared murmured softly, in awe. Jared had been talking about visiting the mountains at one point.

“Of course! Fresh air, beautiful lakes and waterfalls, and epic scenery…what better area to stay at on vacation with a growing baby?” Jensen asked.

“You’re amazing.” Jared said, leaning over and kissing his husband.

“Ehh, I know.” Jensen winked, before the two got out, and Jensen led Jared inside the cabin.

He brought the younger man over to the master bedroom, lying him down on the bed.

“I think we need to rest first though, after that long drive.” Jensen said, lying down with Jared, hand resting on the small bump on Jared’s stomach.

“Yeah?” Jared asked softly, watching Jensen with lazy, sated eyes.

“Mm-hmm….” Jensen nodded. His hand dipped under Jared’s shirt, rubbing the flesh their softly, and Jared sighed, content, as his eyes shut. “Like that?”

“Yeah….” Jared mumbled softly with a nod. “Keep doin’ it. Feels good.” Jared said.

“Alright then.” Jensen said, free hand linking with Jared’s as he rubbed his stomach.

The two dozed in and out, easily losing track of time while they relaxed on the bed, practically in the other’s arms, the only thing on their minds being each other, the baby, and Jensen’s amazing belly rub.

By the time that Jensen was able to really focus again, he could hear Jared’s soft breathing, seeing his partner had fallen asleep, and Jensen gave a soft laugh, pulling his hand away, giving the lightest kiss on Jared’s lips, before moving off the bed, and over to the window, to look at the scenery.

He opened the window, letting the crisp fresh air in, and he took a breath inwards, knowing that this vacation was going to do wonders on him, Jared, and their growing baby.


End file.
